Abstract Alter
by TwinSparks
Summary: A collection of short stories based around Tsukasa and Hikaru Futaba, written by yours truly.
1. Abstract Alter

Tsukasa sat under a tree within Dream Park, nothing but the sound of the crickets nearby in the night air. The greenette's chocolate gaze was focused on the bench that was infront of him, but he wasn't really looking at it.

The night was starless, and far too humid for Tsukasa's liking. He knew Subaru wouldn't like this night either, if he was here. Not for the moist, hot air, but for the fact the stars were gone from the skies.

The green haired boy knew how much the brunette loved the stars.

It was then Tsukasa realized he had once again allowed his thoughts to go to Subaru. He was glad his alter was resting, otherwise chaos would surely ensue.

He wished he could let him go, let it all go, but he knew that was impossible.

_Are you still thinking about him?_

The green haired boy blinked, slightly surprised at the voice in his head. He had thought Hikaru was resting, but apparently not. It was typical of his alter to interrupt even his most private of thoughts, however, so Tsukasa knew he shouldn't have been so shocked.

"And if I am?"

The lighter half's reply sounded tired, because, the reality of it... He was. He hadn't been sleeping well these past few days... Although he wasn't sure why.

_You know what I think of relationships._

Oh, and Tsukasa did. Tsukasa knew what Hikaru thought, more than anyone. He knew his alter so well, now. Sure, he could be a bit quirky at times, but... The boy knew him more than anyone else would, at least.

"You know I love him."

_I don't care._

The greenette shook his head, smiling lightly. Oh, Hikaru... He didn't realize exactly how well Tsukasa knew him, now did he...

"You do. Otherwise you wouldn't be going through the effort of making sure I avoid him. Now would you...?"

The lighter of the two just got silence at first, and he knew he was right. But surely Hikaru would have some sort of retort, like he always did.

_I only care about you. I want to make sure you don't get hurt again._

Tsukasa frowned slightly, unsure of what... or rather, how to respond. After a moment, he just let out a soft sigh.

"And how do you know I'll get hurt? There's no harm in trying, right?"

_Of course there's harm in trying! You know what happens when you put your trust in people..._

The greenette frowned, looking back to the darkened sky. Hikaru was wrong, or so the lighter half wanted to believe.

He wanted to believe Subaru was a good person. That... That he wasn't like the others.

Only time would tell... Who was the winner of this argument.


	2. Alone

_**AU ~ Alone**_

Tsukasa ran down the street, crying as he entered Dream Island's junkyard. He leaned against the fence, whimpering softly.

"Subaru..." The greenette whispered, his voice choked with sobs.

"I can't believe you... You're terrible...!" The green haired boy spoke aloud. It seemed as though he was talking to himself, however, he was not. "Why... Why would you do that?!"

_Because something had to be done since you were taking __**forever**__ to make a move. I did you a favor and just made it for you._

The voice in his head responded to him, that voice being Hikaru.

"But I never asked you to! You... You shouldn't have done that...!" The greenette was distraught.

_**Soooorry!**__ I didn't know you were __**okay**__ with the way things were going! Are you telling me you preferred it that way? Not being able to tell Subaru how you feel?!_

The green haired boy shook his head.

"At least I was happier then! I would have been fine keeping everything the same... If I knew how today was going to turn out..."

Tsukasa spotted a mirror on the ground, frowning at his tear stained face. "Now how am I supposed to face Subaru after all of this...?"

_Ugh, there's something wrong with Subaru... You threw yourself at him and he wouldn't even acknowledge you!_

The green haired boy frowned softly, not responding to the alter.

_Ya' know ... I totally thought everything would go __**so**__ well for you today Tsukasa... I kept telling myself, Tsukasa deserves this, he deserves happiness... He deserves to fall in love... Guess I was wrong._

At this, Tsukasa paused.

"Happiness...?" He questioned Hikaru.

_OF COURSE! I mean, you really are in love with Subaru, aren't you?! So if you told him that, maybe it would lead him to loving you...!_

"Well... Yes... But..." The lighter half began to speak, but was cut off.

_Tsukasa. Don't you want to find happiness?_

The greenette stared at the mirror, unsure of how to respond. Then, he smiled weakly.

"It's... It's okay. Really. Because... I don't want any happiness if it means I have to be selfish."

_**Tsukasa!**__ ...Just say it... Is it because of me?_

The lighter half's eyes widened.

"No..! No, it's not... Not at all... Please don't think th-"

_**Don't lie!**__ You can't hide anything from me! You never could... Don't forget that I am a part of you... And... I know how you feel!_

"..." The greenette slowly backed away, sitting down on an old, worn bed nearby.

_How do you think that makes me feel...? Knowing you can never be happy personally... Because you're concerned about my 'happiness'..._

Tsukasa was silent, unsure of how to respond.

_Maybe... It's time I found happiness on my own..._ _If... If you really care about me, Tsukasa... _

_You'll go find happiness for yourself._

Tsukasa's eyes widened, looking to one of the old, stand up mirrors.

"Does that mean you'll-?"

_...Heh. Yeah, I'm afraid so... Everytime I've come out, I've caused so much trouble for you, Tsukasa... So... So I'll just go away... And never bother you again. _

"Hikaru...! Please don't go!" He stood up quickly.

_Go find your happiness._

"Wait! Don't go! Stay here! Don't... Leave... Don't go away! Please just... Stay with me..." The lighter half of the greenette was crying again.

_I'll always love you, Tsukasa._

"..." The green haired boy dropped to the floor, hugging himself. His tears dripped from his eyes, staring down.

He was alone, now. Not even Hikaru would be here for him, anymore...


End file.
